Who Do You Love Now?
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: Stephen and Alicia have been dating for 2 years and Stephen couldn't be happier. What happens when Alicia's Twin brother Sam starts working for the WWE as a Personal Assistant? Will Stephen's eye wander towards her brother, questioning his own sexuality? Sheamus/Alicia Fox, Sheamus/OC. Explicit Het and Slash. Other pairings to follow.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story i'm working on. It will start off as a het fic but evolve into slash down the road. _

* * *

Stephen was a patient man. He never got antsy or fidgety when it came to sex, however waiting on his girlfriend of 2 years to return from the store getting groceries was making him quite impatient and tad bit annoyed. It had been months since they've both spent any quality time together, alone from the hustle of the WWE and the stressful work & travel schedule they both survived by. He was enjoying the week off with his love and couldn't wait to have his way with her. When they arrived hours ago, he realized he hadn't stocked up the fridge for them. He insisted that he would go to the store first thing in the morning but Alicia had other plans. She volunteered to go out to get some food for them. Stephen knew she would try to buy a month's worth of food, which would have taken too long so he convinced her to just get enough for tomorrow.

He was sprawled out naked on his California King-sized bed in his small contemporary home in Tampa, Florida. The local news program was on in the background on his rather large 50" television mounted on the wall in front of him. It was more background noise than anything as he wasn't really paying attention to it. He contemplated grabbing his phone and texting her to see what was taking so long. Maybe if he had went with her it would have made things a bit easier on him but he doubted it. He'd just be wandering around the Produce section with a massive hard-on. The store employees would have though he was making off with a cucumber in his pants he joked, chuckling to himself.

He sighed as he interlaced his fingers behind his head and continued to fantasize about what he would do to Alicia once she returned. His thick member was already pulsating with anticipation of being enveloped by her warm heat. Stephen was a skilled lover. He knew how to push her buttons and make her experience heaven in a night. He prided himself on knowing the in's and out's of the female body and it's various pleasure zones. Most men would just get down to business and be completely selfish, not once considering the needs of their female counterpart but not Stephen. It pleased him to please Alicia. She meant a great deal to him.

Fifteen minutes passed before he heard a faint sound downstairs. The jiggle of keys clinking against each other as 6-inch stilettos pounded the rich dark brown hardwood floors of the entryway.

"Stephen, I'm back!" Alicia called out from below. She went into the kitchen to put away the little bit of groceries she gotten from the market. Stephen quickly reached for the remote control and turned off the television. He repositioned himself in bed and turned off the lamp on the table next to the bed. He pulled the blankets over his body and head, pretending he was asleep. He was sure Alicia was just as horny as he was but he wanted her to beg for him tonight. It was her "punishment" for leaving to go to the store late at night against his wishes.

"Stephen?" She called again. No answer from the Irish brute that snuck in a chuckle before she made her way up the spiral staircase lined with velvet red carpeting, rivaling the pale man's own hair.

"Ste—"She stopped as she realized the room was dark and no sounds came from it. After a few seconds she smiled. "OK so this is you being upset with me for leaving the house to buy food for us so we don't starve huh?"

No answer.

Alicia walked in, turned on the table lamp and stared at a huge lump of mass on the bed. It moved ever so slightly as the man underneath inhaled and exhaled lightly. Stephen kept his eyes shut knowing soon enough she would snatch the blankets off him. And she did.

"STEPHEN!" She playfully cried out.

Stephen was left completely exposed, his backside showing to Alicia. She leaned down and smacked at his ivory ass to which Stephen gave a small yelp.

"Ow! Cha really have to do that lass?"

"Yes. Stop playing around Stephen. I'm here now. And I see you're already ready for me aren't you?"

"I was but now, I'm sleepy. I…I have a headache." Stephen smirked. Alicia stuck her tongue out.

"WELL, in that case, let me be very gentle with you then." She began to slowly disrobe herself, making sure to be extra sultry with her man. He stared at her with amazement as she did a sort of strip tease for him. After all of her clothing was removed, she climbed into bed with him and wrapped her tiny hand around his throbbing cock and began to slowly pump it. A slight moan escaped Stephen's mouth.

"Still have a headache?" She asked. Stephen rapidly shook his head. "Thought so." She grinned as she began kissing him. Stephen was ever the romantic, enjoying foreplay often more so than intercourse itself. Alicia was a sight to see. Her mocha-colored complexion meshed quite well with his milky-white skin. She had nice, firm breasts that were the perfect size for Stephen to grasp with his large hands. He often enjoyed kneading them, kissing them and sucking on them. As they continued to kiss, Stephen repositioned himself so that she was underneath him. Alicia still firmly held on to his now weeping dick as she started to glide the purple head across her Clitoris, getting pre-cum smeared all over her hot zone. Stephen groaned as he felt the slit of his cock slightly probed by her firm nub. She laced her free hand through his softened hair and pulled his head farther down, deepening the kiss.

After several minutes passed with Stephen and Alicia becoming passionately engulfed with making out, Stephen decided that the real fun should begin. He started to work his way downward, kissing and lightly sucking on her neck, leaving minimal markings on the skin. He continued towards her breasts, tweaking and nibbling on the hard nipples. She tossed her head back and forth in heat. Stephen stayed here for a while, knowing she was becoming impatient.

"Go further" She whined. Stephen smiled. He gave each breast one final kiss before traveling further down towards her navel. He only gave this area a few swipes of his tongue before going even further south and paused at his destination. Alicia gasped as Stephen's warm breath hovered and tickled over her slit. He thrusted her hips forward to get his mouth closer to which he withdrew, teasing her further.

"What do you want me to do now?" Stephen questioned. He knew what her answer would be but he wanted her to tell him.

"I want you in me." She breathed out.

"What part of me?" He asked. Alicia groaned out of frustration.

"Dammit Stephen lick me!"

"Will do lass, will do." Stephen licked his lips before probing Alicia with his moist tongue. He could already taste the sweet juices that she produced. Alicia was in ecstasy as she arched her back off the bed and pushed Stephen's head down, burying his face deep into her pussy. Stephen growled low in his throat as he continued to eat her, shoving his tongue as far as it would go inside her. The deeper he went, the more Alicia screamed with pleasure. He took his left and began to tweak her clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Step—" Was all Alicia managed to get out before she tensed up and felt herself erupting. A flood of female nectar squirted out of her and sprayed Stephen's willing face. He opened his mouth and welcomed her rain, collecting it before swallowing it down his throat.

"OMG…" Alicia breathed out before falling back on the bed, relaxing her spent body. Stephen waited until she calmed down before inserting 2 thick fingers into her cunt. He worked them in and out, hearing splashing noises coming from within as a pool of juice continued to seep out of her. He gave her several orgasms within a 15 minute span before craving some attention of his own. He rose up and straddled the petite Florida native.

"Blow me." He demanded as he stabbed his swollen cock at her lips. She opened her mouth after the 2nd jab and began to deep throat her Irish boyfriend. Stephen ran his fingers through his hair, amazed at how she could engulf such a large cock. Alicia sucked and stroked her man with pleasure. She alternated between his cock and balls, making the Celtic Warrior moan and tremble in her hands.

Stephen felt himself getting close to climax and gently pulled out of Alicia's mouth. Alicia took the time to swallow the extra saliva her mouth produced while Stephen fought to contain his orgasm. After a minute, he wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly inserted himself into her vagina without warning. Alicia gasped at the intrusion but welcomed it completely.

Stephen pumped in slowly before speeding up the pace. His strained member was getting the attention from her tight, wet heat that he'd longed for all week. He had to constantly slow down to prevent cumming too quickly. Like a nice pint of Lager, he wanted this to last, to savor the feeling and enjoy his girlfriend's intimacy. Alicia had her mouth open the entire time, gasping and moaning with throes of pleasure etched on her face. Stephen watched her expressions she showed enjoying his thick 10" hammer nailing her into the mattress. She couldn't form coherent words as the satisfaction of Stephen stretching and rubbing her walls was too intense. She came twice before Stephen felt himself erupting. He drove himself as deep as he could and unloaded his seed inside Alicia, grunting all the while. After his body was spend, he withdrew from her, watching the pearly substance seeping out of her opening along with her own cum. He rested his sweaty body against the sheets and pulled her in close. They snuggled for a while before Alicia spoke up.

"Stephen."

"Yeah Lass?"

"Later this week when we go to St. Louis back to work, my brother Sam is going to be there. I want you to meet him."

Stephen was taken aback. He knew Alicia had a twin brother named Sam but never really heard much about him other than what Alicia told him, which wasn't much. He would now be meeting him for the first time. He often wondered why it took him this long to meet her brother. He'd seen pictures of Sam and was mesmerized how almost exactly they looked alike. He knew they were twins but had it not been for Alicia's long hair and girly clothes, he wouldn't be able to tell them apart. He wouldn't have that problem once seeing them both in the flesh though. He honestly didn't care either way meeting Sam but it would be interesting to say the least.

"He's attending the show? Sure I would love to meet him."

"Well… He's actually going to be working with the WWE as a Personal Assistant intern. He will be traveling with us for a few months. Its required for his degree or something so I talked to Vince and he said it would be OK."

"Oh, that's great! I'm sure he will tell me all sorts of secrets about you." Stephen chuckled and Alicia slapped his chest.

"If he does, he will regret it. So will you."

"What?" Stephen said with a playful shock painted on his face. He smiled and kissed Alicia on the forehead. She nuzzled her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Lass."


	2. Chapter 2

****5 Days later…****

Stephen and Alicia spent their final night at Stephen's house enjoying each other's company, among other things. They opted to take a later flight, arriving just 2 hours before the Live RAW taping at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis. They were quickly ushered from the airport by taxi and had to change clothes quickly for the pre-show Meet and Greet with the fans. It was hard to leave Tampa so soon as Alicia wanted to spend more alone time with Stephen, but duty called for them both and any feelings of calling in sick to have extra time had to be ignored. In a way it was bittersweet to her as tonight she would be reunited with her twin brother Samuel so she had that to look forward to. It'd been several months since they seen one another since Alicia was always traveling and Sam seemed to be equally busy with his own life, going to school and working full-time. This was an excellent opportunity for the once inseparable duo to be together once again and catch up on many things.

"I have to go to the East Wing for a press event Stephen. I'll see you after the show OK?!" Alicia called from the locker room that they shared. Normally the WWE prevented Superstars and Divas from sharing locker rooms but upper management made few exceptions, Alicia and Stephen were one of those exceptions.

"OK ALICIA!" Stephen yelled back. Stephen was taking a quick shower after an infant child he'd met at the airport drooled and vomited on his chest. The mother of the child profusely apologized but Stephen shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal to have a baby puke on him. As long as his fans were happy, so was he. He continued to lather himself with the moisturizing body bar that Alicia had bought for him as a random gift during his birthday. She's noticed that he itched and scratched all the time because his skin was so dry and moisture-less. Stephen was a man's man who didn't worry too much about skin care but he had to admit that it wasn't so bad taking care of one's skin. This led him to try other products and he quite liked them. After he finished washing up, he dried himself off and put on his black and green ring gear, sporting the proud "Laoch" in bold letters on his front attire. One of the stage hands said his meet and greet would be pushed back to after the show so he used the extra time to prep himself for his match with The Big Show by heading to the arena's gym. He took one last glance at the mirror to make sure his hair was spiky enough before exiting the locker room. He walked down the halls, greeting several of his colleagues in the process when someone beckoned his attention from afar.

"HEY STEPHEN!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. The Boston Native jogged down towards Stephen to catch up with his brisk pace.

"Yeah Cena?" Stephen asked. He stopped and turned around to meet his once on-screen rival now turned best mate and close friend.

"Man, you have got to see Alicia's brother. He's...its freaky."

"You mean Sam?" Stephen asked. "He's here already?" Again Stephen wasn't too thrilled meeting Sam. He couldn't put his finger on why he was so reluctant to meet his better half's brother. He really didn't' have a concrete reason.

"YEAH! I freaked out at first cause i thought Alicia had cut off all her hair and went goth with all the black clothes and shoes but then i realized it was a man. He told me he was her brother and we talked for a bit. He's really cool and super smart but kinda arrogant but in a hot way. They even sound almost alike. The resemblance is weird."

"I'm sure that has something to do with the fact that they are...i don't know John, twins perhaps?" Stephen replied sarcastically.

"Um whatever ass clown. You got a match tonight?"

"Yes John, I have a match. I don't normally wear stylized underwear and boots in a place full of thousands for nothing you know."

"Tried and failed Irish lug. You could just be cutting a promo tonight and not wrestling. You really gotta think before you say things Stephen."

"OK sure Cena. Look I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Sure thing. Bye."

Stephen rolled his eyes as John jogged way. He didn't seem to be too much in a chatty mood so he continued towards the Gym to do some warmups not saying much to the people he passed by. He approached the gym entrance when he heard a soft laugh. He smiled and turned to see the person who made it. He sauntered to them and wrapped his thick arms around the waist of the slender yet tall body in front on him and planted a sweet kiss along the neck.

"Alicia sweetie I thought—" Stephen froze when he noticed the smell and profile of the person he was hugging wasn't that of his girlfriend Alicia. He smelled masculine cologne and brushing against the other's face he felt facial stubble against his neatly trimmed beard. He instantly jumped away and shook his head in confusion.

"Wow man I'm sorry I though you were my gir—" He took time to pause again when the person he was accidentally intimate with turned around and faced him directly. The eyes were the same, the facial features were the same, the high and body build were similar enough. But it wasn't Alicia. It was Sam.

"Um hi…" Sam said with a investigative tone. He kept his gaze away from Stephen's rapidly roaming eyes and flushed cheeks. He was embarrassed to say the least and didn't know how to diffuse the now increasingly awkward situation. His sister's boyfriend just mistaken him for her and kissed him!

"Gosh Samuel I'm soo sorry I didn't realize—"

"The next time you call me Samuel you will lose an arm. And its OK. It happens. More often than you think actually which I find kinda weird. More often than I'd like to admit so I won't. Now you're Stephen I assume? I seen pictures of you. Don't really watch wrestling as I don't care for organized violence but whatever its cool. Pays the bills I guess. Now the pressing issue. Where is my sister?" Stephen was surprised Sam was able to say that entire speech without so much taking a breath. Like Alicia had told him and John confirmed, he had a bit of arrogance to him and was a rapid talker. He further noticed his attire was dark and goth-like, a bit depressing in some instances. The sharply trimmed circle beard he sported gave much definition to his face to reduce the resemblance between himself and Alicia, who was now approaching them.

"HERE!" Stephen spun around and saw Alicia running towards them head on. He nearly was ran over by the petite female when she went to hug her seemingly annoyed brother.

"Alicia… Please don't hug me I don't like hugs you know I don't like hugs why are you hugging me now at this point in time?"

"Sam, you really need to shut up and stop being so…you!" Alicia reluctantly let go of her brother and beamed at Stephen, who was flushed with embarrassment from earlier events.

"Well, Stephen, this is my brother Sam and Sam, this is Stephen." She smiled.

"Yes we already met." Sam replied. "It was interesting meeting him. He—" Stephen got wide-eyed thinking Sam would tell Alicia what happened so he interjected.

"Uh yeah Lass it was good meeting Sam. You two should catch up some you know so I will head off to the gym to get ready for my match. Nice meeting you Sam. Bye." Without warning or permission Stephen hastily walked off leaving a confused Alicia and a uninterested Sam in his wake.

****2 Hours Later****

Stephen won his match against The Big Show after a long and grueling match and went to go take a shower to remove all the sweat and odor that accumulated on his body. He hoped that Sam wasn't in his locker room that he shared with Alicia. He hesitated before opening the door.

"Hey Stephen." Alicia greeted him. His eyes wandered around the room to search for Sam and was relieved when he was nowhere to be found.

"He let for the evening to his hotel room. It was nice to see him. I missed him so much and we had a lot to catch up on."

"Im sure it was Alicia." Stephen replied. He began peeling off his attire and got a towel from one of his bags. Alicia whistled when Stephen bent over to get it, seeing an unrestricted view of his pasty ass. He ignored her and headed towards the shower.

"Wait Stephen." She said.

"What?" Stephen asked, not turning around.

"We are staying in St. Louis 'til tomorrow night right?"

Stephen nodded.

"OK good. I invited Sam to have dinner with us at our hotel room. I hope you don't mind too much?"

Stephen groaned silently. To be honest he really didn't feel like interacting with Sam any longer. He still felt flustered about their encounter earlier and didn't want that to be brought up during conversation or thought about at all. He paused for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure Lass that's fine with me. Can't wait."

"EXCELLENT! I'll go out tomorrow and buy some supplies. Goat Cheese and Spinach Pizza is his favorite dish right now so I'll make that. It changes all the time so gotta make it soon before it does. Well you go and take your shower. I'll meet you at the hotel."

Stephen nodded and continued into the shower. This was going to be an interesting week for him.


	3. Chapter 3

****22 Hours Later****

"So Sam, how is the DE-LICIOUS pizza I made specially for you?!" Alicia inquired with wide eyes and a bubbly smile, standard personality attire for the foxy diva. It had been a wonderful day for she and her younger brother who was born 7 minutes later. They've spent their afternoon sight-seeing around the beautiful city of St. Louis and engaging in soft conversation while her boyfriend of 2 years Stephen hung out with his friend Randy Orton in his home turf just watching bad horror movies and drinking cheap whisky. She was genuinely thrilled her sibling was joining the WWE as a Personal Assistant Intern. It would be a wonderful opportunity for them to pick up where their increasingly receding relationship left off. Sam by nature was an introvert and not too comfortable with his awkward social skills, however he would try with this new opportunity he has been given to have a more stable connection to his sister.

"Its um… what's the word? Interesting I think? Yes lets go with that, interesting. VERY interesting. This meal is interesting."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine. The things I do for you and I get absolutely ZERO RESPECT FOR IT!" Alicia countered with defeat and displeasure laced in her voice. Regardless of what she tried to do, she never seemed to be able to impress her sib. He was just one of those people who really didn't seemed to be moved with anything other than his own feats, much to the dismay of Alicia and others around him. This was proving to be a character flaw that Sam was sure to take to his grave without a second though of its consequences.

Stephen sat there silently watching and listening to their semi-heated exchanges. Stephen being the only child in his family was always fascinated with the thought of having a brother or sister. His curiosity decreased over the years realizing that there were perks to being an only child and the events unfolding before his very eyes solidified that belief. He really wasn't paying much attention to Alicia but rather to her counterpart Sam. He watched Sam's demeanor and attempted to get a good feel for what kind of person he was. Something was off about this man and Stephen was determined to figure out what it was that bothered him so much about Sam. The arrogance of course was one thing, but it was something else that he couldn't for the life of him place his finger on. He sighed and continued to stare a bit rudely at the man before him when he heard his name being called out.

"Stephen?" Alicia asked. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed they both had stopped talking and Sam was staring directly at him with his eyebrows cocked upward with interest.

"Huh? What?" He replied stumbling. He repositioned himself in his seat and cleared his now parched throat.

"Could you pass Sam the season salt for his fries?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Here ya go fella." Stephen grabbed the rather large container of spice and held it far across the table for Sam to make the grab and take custody. Sam took a deep inhale and reached out for it. Stephen flushed when his cold fingers were slightly grazed by Sam's warm and tender ones. He quickly pulled his hand away as if burnt by fire, not wanting a repeat any awkwardness between the two. The texture of his mocha-colored skin was velvety soft. It felt nice and reminded him of Alicia's own touch.

"So Sam, tell us, are you excited for your new internship?" Stephen asked lacking grace. He didn't want to seem like he was being anti-social towards his girlfriend's brother so he decided to join the conversation, if only for a moment to throw off any building suspicion that he wasn't interested in being here at all.

"Well, its an opportunity to say the least, a paid one which Is nice. Its required for my degree program at the university to do 3 months of an internship and all the available ones sucked so I was like whatever until Alicia pulled some strings and got me this one. I was reluctant to say the least. Catering to the will of overly muscular and dim-witted men who can only assert their dominance with brute force in a square 'ring' wearing nothing but flashy underwear and body oil wasn't that appealing but I guess its whatever in a sense. Like, who am I to refuse being assimilated into world of sports entertainment right? Did you know that the WWE has a net worth of—"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "None of what you just said made any fucking sense and now you're rambling, as usual. Learn to keep it short and cute bro."

"Well sure it didn't making sense and yes it was lengthy. I was just trying to appeal to Stephen's intelligence, which is a bit absent to say the least."

Stephen narrowed his eyes at the now insulting man sitting across the table from him. Sam smirked at Stephen's facial expression, cocked his head to the side and continued.

"I mean, he couldn't even tell you and me apart from each other the other day. Talk about blindness. Ghost-like complexion, obviously over-dyed red hair, brighter than normal and now we've learned he blind, like bats. Baseballs. Baseball bats. "

"What are you talking about Sam?" Alicia questioned hesitantly she shifted in her chair waiting for a bomb to drop, judging my Sam's sadistic smirk.

"He kissed me yesterday."

Stephen froze. His jaw hung open with nothing coming out but the slight noise of his own breath caught in his windpipe. His eye lids holding a static position on his face as his muscles refused to move. The sounds from the street traffic below their room now becoming a faint ambient whisper.

"Um, what?" Alicia answered with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Your boyfriend kissed me on the neck and wrapped his arms around my middle. He though I was you. That tends to happen you know? People thinking I'm you or whatever. Its rather annoying and it happens A LOT but one has to endure such nonsense I guess when you are one half of a twin. But yeah he kissed me." Sam replied, taking a bit of his pizza which he daringly topped with homemade sweet potato fries, not skipping a beat with his unnecessarily long confession. He looked at Stephen who was still in disbelief that Sam had told Alicia about their embarrassing encounter. He wanted to reach over and snap this man's neck right then and there.

"What? Was I not suppose to say anything?" Sam asked innocently with a grin.

Alicia looked over to her boyfriend who had now recomposed himself and turned to face her.

"It-It was an accident I swear. I didn't know he wasn't you. You two look so much alike its ridiculous!"

Alicia looked down and stayed silent for a few seconds before erupting in a high pitch fit of laughter. Stephen became annoyed while Sam tuned them both out savoring the delicious and healthy pizza he was consuming at a rapid speed rivaling that of Stephen's own ravenous appetite.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED MY BROTHER! OMG THAT IS TOO CUTE!" Alicia laughed. She nearly fell out of her chair giggling at the though of Stephen wrapping himself around Sam and kissing his neck. Stephen on the other hand stayed stone frozen with anger boiling inside of him.

"It's not funny! I was mortified when I realized what I did." Stephen yelled. He tossed a cloth napkin at the snickering woman who starting laughing more at Stephen's irritation.

"OK OK OK. I'm sorry baby its just…wow." A few more minutes of giggles did Alicia finally calm down. She reached over and pecked Stephen's neck with moist lips.

"Was it like that?" She asked busting out laughing yet again. Stephen got up and left to the bathroom to recompose himself. By the time he'd returned, she had simmered down and her and Sam were clearing the table. He sat down on the couch and fiddled with his phone, checking his Twitter updates.

"Sam…I hope you behave yourself tomorrow when you join us for our flight. We are taking the WWE jet to Memphis for a house show. You are to begin your internship then and trust me when I tell you these guys are very hard to please."

"Meh, I'm sure they will love me." Sam replied smiling. He grabbed his black leather messenger bag from the coat hanger next to the door and was about to head out to his own room when Alicia stopped him.

"You know Sam…I know a few guys that would love to take you out for drinks sometime. You up for it?"

Stephen stopped messing with his phone and listened closely. Why would Alicia say that there were guys wanting to take Sam out for drinks? Like a hangout or something? He was confused so he continued to listen in.

"Um no Alicia. Last time you set me up on a blind date, it didn't end well. I got thrown up on remember? That is history that shall not repeat itself as I won't be put in such a position again."

"It won't happen again, I promise. That guy was a total loser. But these guys are wrestlers. I swear you will like them."

Stephen put his phone down and stood up.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked rather rudely. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Blind dates and guys? But Sam was a guy himself. Was Alicia saying that her brother was…gay?"

"What do you mean Stephen?" Alicia asked. She sensed that Stephen was becoming upset again, but in a more serious way so she headed over towards him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist, hoping to calm him down. It usually worked but not this time it seems.

"You said you were going to setup Sam with a guy for a blind date. Was that a joke or something?"

Alicia and Sam were silent for a few moments, Sam being usually outspoken and loud was for once quiet and at a loss for words. Alicia loved Stephen and he didn't want to cause any trouble so he chose his words carefully.

"Um Alicia, you didn't tell him?" Sam whispered. Stephen looked down at his girlfriend who kept her eyes glued to her red high heels.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Alicia? ALICIA!"

She sighed and replied. "Yes Stephen?"

"Is your brother gay?"

"… Yes Stephen, he is."

Sam shifted his stance sensing the now thick tension that had developed in a flash. He was about to head for the door when Stephen decided to steal that moment from him and pushed away from Alicia. He bolted out of their hotel room without a second though to her or her brother. He wanted to put as much distance between him and them as possible. He needed a drink and bad.


End file.
